Tegen de Sterren op/Afleveringen
zondag 5 december 2010 - donderdag 12 mei 2011 *zondag 5 december 2010 De jury van 'Mijn Restaurant!' brengt een bezoek aan de kandidaten van 'Mon Pïstolet' in Diksmuide. Tennisster Justine Henin brengt een eigen parfum op de markt: Juju. In de politieserie 'Code 37' bijt Hannah Maes zich vast in een zedendelict met een verdachte bisschop. In een spannende aflevering van 'De Slimste Mens' nemen Bart De Wever en Erika Vantielen het op tegen Elio Di Rupo. Tom Boonen wordt het nieuwe gezicht van de reclamecampagne van Bananarex. Het Beste uit 'In Gods Naam' met Annenemie Struyf, nu op DVD. Exclusieve beelden uit het dagboek van Axelle Red. En Prins Filip en Prinses Mathilde brengen een ontroerend duet. *zondag 12 december 2010 Deze tweede aflevering van "Tegen de Sterren op" wordt ingeleid door Elio Di Rupo. Wil hij bewijzen dat hij de Nederlandse taal volledig onder de knie heeft? Zijn Vlaamse collega-politicus Bart De Wever heeft andere besognes, want hij wordt onder handen genomen door gezondheidscoach Sonja Kimpen. Showbizz Bart gaat op pad en brengt een bezoek aan Axelle Red en haar Afrikaans adoptiekind. Sterrenchef Sergio Herman verzorgt een banket op het paleis bij Prins Filip en Prinses Mathilde. Ondertussen bezorgt sportvrouw Tia Hellebaut een pizza en kondigt Rani De Coninck aan welk duo "Mijn Restaurant!" moet verlaten. In "De Pappenheimers" maken Sam Gooris en Tom Boonen het bont. Tot slot brengt journalist Patrick Van Gompel verslag over de verkeersproblemen in de winter. *zondag 19 december 2010 Sam Gooris vervangt Dieter Coppens op de luchthaven in 'Allokes, Goodbye'. Elio Di Rupo en Erika Vantielen nemen het op tegen voedingsconsulente Sonja Kimpen in 'De Slimste Mens ... Steph Goossens zoekt naar een opvolger voor Thuis in 'My name is Cois'. An Lemmens gaat op reis. Annemie Struyf verblijft in een klooster van slotzusters. Exclusieve beelden uit het dagboek van Justine Henin. Tot slot wil Sonja Kimpen politicus Bart De Wever overtuigen om Zumba-lessen te volgen, en stelt Sarah Bettens stelt haar nieuwe CD voor. De inleiding gebeurt door Bart De Wever. *zondag 26 december 2010 Sam Gooris en Natalia brengen een originele versie van "Hallelujah". Erika Van Tielen maakt een fietstocht met Tom Boonen voor "Vlaanderen Vakantieland". Steven Van Herreweghe ontvangt Steph Goossens alias Cois, de loodgieter uit Thuis in "De jaren stillekes". Gunter Lamoot stelt "De vraag van vandaag" aan Caroline Gennez. Sam Gooris schuimt het land af met de actie "De Glazen Boterham: Kletskes for life", omdat iedereen recht heeft op een lekkere pint. En Showbizz Bart heeft de eer om Aartsbisschop Léonard te interviewen over enkele gevoelige onderwerpen. *donderdag 3 maart 2011 In 'Ergens onderweg' trekt Sam Gooris met zijn zoon Kenji naar de bierfeesten in Munchen voor wat quality time. Nu hij nog steeds minister van Defensie is, vindt Pieter De Crem het dringend tijd om alle weerbare mannen in België op te roepen om zich bij het leger aan te sluiten. Gunter Lamoot heeft een 'Vraag van vandaag' voor Mega Mindy. Topchef Peter Goossens kan iets bijzonders en wil dit graag aan de kijkers tonen. Patrick Van Gompel heeft een interview met komiek en stemvirtuoos Alex Agnew, naar aanleiding van diens voorstelling in het Antwerpse Sportpaleis. In 'Goedele Nu' wordt er met Caroline Gennez gepraat over pesten op het werk. Erika Van Thielen gunt ons een exclusieve blik op haar 'Dag in beeld'. Sergio Herman, de Robbie Williams van de Zeeuws-Vlaamse gastronomie, brengt een eigenzinnige versie van het nummer 'Haus am see'. *donderdag 10 maart 2011 Tom Lenaerts ontvangt David Davidse en Annemie Struyf in een uit de hand gelopen aflevering van de Pappenheimers. Tegen alle verwachtingen in, vinden Bart De Wever en Elio Di Rupo dan toch een koek die ze misschien kunnen verdelen. Filip Van België onderneemt actie om ons land te redden en engageert Axelle Red als zijn muze. Op de gloednieuwe cd "Corazon te quiero Flamenco" brengt Belle Perez op haar eigen onnavolgbare wijze een ode aan enkele Vlaamse klassiekers. In Vlaanderen Vakantieland zet Erika Van Tielen haar leven op het spel om ons de meest pittoreske plekjes van Charleroi te tonen. Schlagercoryfeeën Nicole en Hugo gunnen ons een niets verhullende blik in hun dagelijkse universum. SPA-voorzitter Caroline Gennez toont ons een erg verrassend verborgen talent. Showbizz Bart voelt zich als een showbizz-visje in het water als enthousiaste gastheer met dienst van deze aflevering van 'Tegen de Sterren op'. *donderdag 21 april 2011 Frieda Van Wijck gaat op zoek naar anekdotes uit de schooltijd van Tanja Dexters en Alex Agnew in 'De Klas van Frieda'. 'FC De Kampioenen' zijn van hun melk wanneer ze slecht nieuws krijgen. Gelukkig weet Boma raad. De meisjes van K3 stellen hun nieuwe single voor. Kabouter Plop en zijn vrienden nemen deel aan 'Mijn Restaurant'. En Inge Vervotte en Michel Daerden schitteren in 'Sterren op de Dansvloer'. *donderdag 28 april 2011 Michel Daerden doet mee aan 'Komen Eten' en nodigt Laurette Onkelinx, Sam Gooris en Davy Brocatus uit om van zijn zelfbereid driegangenmenu met aangepaste wijnen te komen genieten. DDT komt 'De Kampioenen' uit de nood helpen en Goedele Liekens gaat in haar nieuwste programma 'Wie kiest Goedele' op zoek naar een levenspartner. In 'Zot van Vlaanderen' verwelkomt Rani De Coninck zes nieuwe en enthousiaste kandidaten om een polonaise te dansen. Tom Boonen maakt zich op voor een spannende proef in 'Binnen de Minuut' en ondertussen bewijst Peter Goossens dat hij één minuut lang in de camera kan staren zonder over zijn leesbril te kijken en zonder zijn tanden te laten zien. Gezondheidscoach Sonja Kimpen, David Davidse en Steven Van Herreweghe nemen om beurten de presentatie van deze aflevering van 'Tegen de Sterren op' voor hun rekening. *donderdag 13 december 2012 - donderdag 21 februari 2013 *donderdag 13 december 2012 Vandaag met gastacteur Tom Waes: Tom Waes pakt uit met twee verrassende imitaties. Philippe Geubels (Nathalie Meskens) zorgt voor de vrolijke noot in De Slimste Mens ter Wereld. Jan Becaus (Guga Baul) heeft een live verbinding met Washington naar aanleiding van de overwinning van Barack Obama.Herman Van Rompuy (Walter Baele) neemt de Nobelprijs voor de vrede in ontvangst en heeft enkele bedenkingen. Adele (Nathalie Meskens) brengt haar nieuwste hit. De mannen van het BBC-programma Top Gear (Ivan Pecnik, Walter Baele en Jonas Van Geel) onderwerpen een jeep aan de ultieme test: een rondrit in België. *donderdag 20 december 2012 *donderdag 27 december 2012 Ook in L.A. wordt Kerst gevierd. Jammer genoeg is den John (Walter Baele) vergeten om een kerstcadeau te kopen voor zijn donutty Astrid (de echte). Samen met de Lau (Guga Baul) probeert hij snel nog een amazing present in elkaar te steken. De echte Lau, duikt in het ziekenhuis op bij Dr. House (Guga Baul) met een vreemde klacht. Zus Astrid (de echte) vindt dat haar broer overdrijft. - De volledige negenkoppige cast van 'Tegen de Sterren Op' schittert in de Britse komedieserie 'Allo Allo!'. Wanneer René (Ivan Pecnik) draadloos internet installeert in zijn café, beseft hij nog niet welke problemen hij zich op de hals haalt. - Danni Lowinski (Tine Embrechts) krijgt van een plaatselijke jongere (Nathalie Meskens) het verwijt dat ze niet geloofwaardig is als advocate én als Genkse. *vrijdag 4 januari 2013 Vandaag met speciale gast Luk Wyns: Luk Wyns speelt voedselinspecteur Benny Bax van de Smaakpolitie. Zijn zoektocht naar smetteloze restaurantkeukens loopt uit de hand. Daarnaast kruipt hij ook in de huid van zedenflik Charles in Code 37. Terwijl Hannah Maes (Clara Cleymans) steeds meer flashbacks krijgt, zoekt Charles een plek om ongestoord te roken. Geert Hoste (Guga Baul) werpt tijdens zijn eindejaarsconference een ludieke blik op 2012. Onder meer Pascale Platel (Walter Baele), Regi (Jonas Van Geel), Annemie Struyf (Nathalie Meskens), Philippe Geubels (Nathalie Meskens) en Erik Van Looy (Jonas Van Geel) zitten in de zaal. In Terzake voelt Kathleen Cools (Clara Cleymans) Freddy Thielemans (Ivan Pecnik) en Philippe Moureaux (Walter Baele) aan de tand over de file in onze hoofdstad. In God en klein Pierke heeft Martin Heylen (Jonas Van Geel) een exclusief gesprek met modegoeroe Karl Lagerfeld (Walter Baele). Lana Del Rey (Clara Cleymans) zingt haar nieuwste hit Networking Games. *donderdag 10 januari 2013 Vandaag met speciale gast Sven De Ridder: Sven De Ridder imiteert Ben Crabbé in een BV-special van Blokken met Showbizz Bart (Chris Van Espen) en Davy Brocatus (Walter Baele). Als Ben Crabbé neemt hij ook samen met de andere Kreuners Walter Grootaers (Ivan Pecnik), Axl Peleman (Guga Baul), Jan Van Eyken (Jonas Van Geel) en Erik Wauters (Walter Baele), afscheid van hun fans. In Jamie’s 30 Minute Meals maakt Jamie Oliver (Jonas Van Geel) chicken pie. Alle hygiëneregels in acht genomen, uiteraard. Ozark Henry (Guga Baul) maakt reclame voor zijn nieuw album. Jennifer Aniston (Barbara Sarafian) doet enkele audities. Jennifer Aniston (Barbara Sarafian) doet auditie voor Skyfall -de nieuwe film van James Bond-, Pirates of the Carribean, The Devil Wears Prada en Friends ‘The Movie’. In Werk aan de Winkel geeft marketingexperte Aline Juliá (Tine Embrechts) Wereldwinkel-uitbater Jurgen (Jonas Van Geel), tips om zijn winkel rendabeler te maken. *donderdag 17 januari 2013 Vandaag met speciale gasten Ella Leyers en Gunter Lamoot. Marie Vinck (Ella Leyers) doet auditie voor enkele nieuwe rollen. Gunter Lamoot voert backstage een discussie met zijn spiegelbeeld (Guga Baul). In Twilight voelt Bella (Clara Cleymans) dat Edward (Ella Leyers) geen gewone jongen is. De zussen Bekka (Ella Leyers), Bibi (Clara Cleymans) en Eva (Tine Embrechts) zijn het erover eens : De Kloot (Ivan Pecnik) moet eraan. Maar buiten het medeweten van Moeke (Nathalie Meskens) natuurlijk. In Familie nemen De Bomma (Chris Van Espen) en Marie-Rose (Nathalie Meskens) afscheid van Véronique (Clara Cleymans). Zij moet wijken voor een nieuwe versie (gastacteur Gunter Lamoot). Later, wanneer niemand kijkt, strekt de bomma haar beentjes op Gangam Style. De Belgische band Triggerfinger (Jonas Van Geel als Ruben Block en Ivan Pecnik als Monsieur Pol) brengt enkele covers. Bij Allo Allo! wordt een quiz gehouden in Café René, met als inzet een speciale prijs. *donderdag 24 januari 2013 Vandaag met speciale gasten Staf Coppens en Karlijn Sileghem. Staf Coppens kruipt in de oversized kleren van Brahim. In In de Mix confronteert hij de onbekende rapper Mokka Ice (Chris Van Espen) met de zanger Christoff (Jonas Van Geel). Karlijn Sileghem geeft een gouden raad als tante Kaat. Chris Lomme (Karlijn Sileghem) brengt een hommage aan 60 jaar televisie. Tom Coninx (Guga Baul), Eline De Munck (Nathalie Meskens) en Showbizz Bart (Chris Van Espen) krijgen in Sterren op de Dansvloer pittige commentaren van Juryleden Ronny Daelemans (Ivan Pecnik), Euvgenia Parakhina (Barbara Sarafian) en Davy Brocatus (Walter Baele). Danni Lowinski (Tine Embrechts) wordt niet serieus genomen zoekt troost bij haar vriendin Bieke (Cara Cleymans). Er was een tijd dat Madonna (Tine Embrechts) shockeerde met opzwepende shows en een streepje bloot. Maar past dat nog wel bij haar leeftijd? Madonna wordt hard aangepakt door de exuberante Nicki Minaj (Nathalie Meskens) in een wervelende battle. *donderdag 31 januari 2013 Vandaag met speciale gasten Bart De Wever en Karl Vannieuwkerke. Politicus Bart De Wever (Ivan Pecnik) kreeg in het eerste seizoen van Tegen de Sterren Op al bezoek van gezondheidscoach Sonja Kimpen (Barbara Sarafian). Hoewel haar pleidooi om gezonder te gaan leven weinig indruk maakte, was Bart een klein jaar geleden toch bereid om het fitnesscentrum op te zoeken. Karl Vannieuwkerke (de echte) ontvangt in Vive le Vélo wielrenner Jurgen Van den Broeck (Walter Baele) en wielerleek Annemie Struyf (Nathalie Meskens) aan zijn befaamde tafel. Annemie mocht Jurgen een hele dag - en nacht - volgen tijdens zijn voorbereidingen voor de Tour. Jani Kazaltzis (Chris Van Espen) neemt in Zo Man Zo Vrouw opnieuw een koppel onder handen dat stijlloos door het leven gaat. Voorzien van enkele frappante oneliners duikt Jani in hun kleerkast en neemt hij hen mee op een avontuur doorheen het shoppingcenter. *donderdag 7 februari 2013 Dat Luc Appermont op gebied van presenteren niet aan zijn proefstuk toe is, weet iedereen. Maar hoe is het met zijn imitatietalenten gesteld? Luc kruipt in deze aflevering in de huid van de populaire presentator van Vroeger of Later?. Een personage dat hem wel érg goed ligt... Nigella Lawson maakt een chocolademousse voor de kids. En wat voor één. Niet te luchtig, niet te zwaar, voldoende chocolade, maar niet te veel: Nigella onthult het geheime recept van haar befaamde quadruple chocolate mousse. Sportanker Tom Coninx gaat polshoogte nemen op het BK veldrijden en interviewt ter plaatse enkele veldrijders. Dewelke, dat blijft ook voor hem een raadsel. Staf Coppens heeft de smaak van het imiteren alvast te pakken en kruipt in de huid van één van de veldrijders. *donderdag 14 februari 2013 Compilatie van de beste persiflages en leukste parodieën uit de succesvolle humoristische reeks. *donderdag 21 februari 2013 Compilatie van de beste persiflages en leukste parodieën uit de succesvolle humoristische reeks.